Click, Flash y Café
by Lova II
Summary: Thor es fotógrafo. La revista para la cual trabaja le pide cierto tipo de foto. Un día descubre un café bar y allí conoce a un mesero, que le dejará fascinado. Thor le saca una foto ¿Qué pasa si por medio de estas el rubio comenzara a sentir algo? Thorki / UA (universo alterno)/ Long-fic y YAOI. Rated K por el momento. (?)
1. Fotografías y Café

**Capítulo 1**

''**Fotografías y café ''**

Estaba cruzando la calle, sin siquiera mirar. Ignorando por completo los bocinazos y quejas de los conductores que transitaban, enfurecidos por el atrevimiento del rubio, quien caminaba perdido y ¿desanimado? Su aspecto facial daba mucho que desear. No solo por la cara larga, sino que también era poseedor de unas terribles ojeras. — No sé qué más hacer…—Decía el joven hombre, acomodándose el bolso de su hombro. — Si no consigo una buena foto ¡de lo que sea! El jefe me va a patear… _''Literalmente'' _— Aparentemente eso se debía al trabajo. — Thor ¿Qué te propusiste cuando elegiste este trabajo? ¿Por qué no lo estás haciendo bien? ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?! — Se quejaba una y otra vez Thor. — Ah…— Suspiró resignado el joven. — Nunca creí que ser fotógrafo sería un delirio. — Dijo, entonces levantó su cabeza y miró al resplandeciente cielo de verano. Aún era temprano, para ser exactos las nueve de la mañana.

Vio a lo lejos un café bar e inmediatamente su estómago rujió exigiendo ser llenado, ahora que lo recordaba no había comido nada desde que se levantó. Así que cruzó la calle y entró al café observando el pintoresco lugar, vio una mesa libre al fondo junto a la ventana, así que se sentó allí. Aquella mesa le daba una gran vista del lugar, desde allí podía ver casi todo, quien entraba y quien salía. Cómodo con el lugar, dejó su bolso a un lado y sacó su cuadernillo. — No entiendo porque el jefe rechazó todas mis fotos, eran buenas para el evento…— Se decía para sí mismo — Cultura y sociedad, cultura y sociedad, cultu…— Repetía, pero no pudo seguir ya que fue interrumpido por la mesera.

— Señor ¿Ordenará algo? — Preguntó la muchacha, con libreta en mano. A lo que Thor inmediatamente reaccionó, cierto, su estómago…

— Mmm, Café y torta de vainilla, si es tan amable. — Pidió Thor.

— También tenemos, marmoladas y rellenas. — Comentó la mesera.

— Entonces tráigame una de vainilla y otra marmolada. — La chica terminó de anotar en su libreta y se fue, dejando a Thor solo de nuevo.

El trabajo de Thor consistía en fotografiar distintos tipos de eventos, dependiendo de la editorial. En ese momento se encontraba en un dilema, ya que la revista para la cual estaba trabajando actualmente había rechazado sus fotos, las cuales había tomado en una plaza, con niños y esculturas. Su jefe no había estado conforme con las fotos por más espectacular que las haya sacado, tachándolas de aburridas y repetitivas y el, pues bueno, no tenía idea de lo que su jefe quería exactamente.

— Aquí tiene señor. — Dijo la mesera que momentos antes había tomado su orden, la chica depositó enfrente de Thor la taza de café y un plato con las tortas encargadas. — Que lo disfrute.

— Gracias. — Dijo Thor con una sonrisa, seguido de eso la chica se fue. Devoró su desayuno, ya que tenía hambre. Y volvió a centrarse en su cuadernillo, donde tenía anotada varias ideas. Tachó por completo _cultura_, y redondeó _sociedad_. Sociedad… ¿Qué podía ser sociedad? No estaba muy seguro. — ¿Gente? Si Thor, pero que clase de gente… — Entonces el rubio levantó su cabeza y observó el bar, estaba bastante lleno de personas y como la vista desde su mesa era genial tuvo una buena idea, sacó su cámara y enfocó el lente de una forma que la foto quede bien. Click, tomó unas cuantas fotografías, de los distintos ángulos del café y para ser honestos, eran bastante convencionales.

Oyó el sonido tan instintivo de la campana de la puerta, esa que delata que alguien había entrado, y se fijó en la persona que había entrado, quedando totalmente embobado y ¿por qué no? Babeando, si es que era la palabra correcta. Era un hombre, sí, pero un hermoso hombre de pelo negro y ojos verdes, que vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca. La vestimenta era muy parecida a la de los empleados de aquel lugar, así que supuso que él también trabajaba allí.

— Valla, acaso ¿Te caíste de la cama? — Se burló una de las meseras, el pelinegro sonrió.

— Tal vez. — Respondió el chico, entrando a la barra. Thor vio todos sus movimientos, desde que entró, hasta que se puso su delantal negro. Aquel chico le había atraído de alguna manera, aquel chico le había sacado su lago GAY, pero no importaba porque tenía novia, aunque en esos momentos no sabía si llamar aquello como una ''relación'' eran bastante inestable a decir verdad, pero él iba a hacer todo lo posible para que sea lo contrario.

Descubrió que el chico de lindos ojos se llamaba Loki, o así lo había llamado una de las meseras. Había algo que a Thor le llamaba la atención, no sabía qué. Pero la forma con la que el pelinegro se desplazaba por el bar o como le hablaba a los clientes, era… No, no tenía palabra para lo que sus ojos veían. Tomó su cámara y enfocó el lente al pelinegro, tomó dos fotos. La primera era cuando el pelinegro entregaba una orden, con bandeja en mano y otra, cuando estaba de espaldas y le tomaba una orden a uno de los clientes. Quedó maravillado con aquellas fotos, seguramente a su jefe le parecerán perfectas, porque para él, eran una maravilla.

Pidió su cuenta, pagó y se fue a su casa, donde reveló las fotos que había sacado en el bar. ¡Eran perfectas! En ese momento se encontraba en un sillón repasando una y otra vez las fotos, admirándolas, agarró con delicadeza la foto del mesero y la admiró por un largo tiempo. Por un momento en su mente pasaron imágenes, recopilando muchas escenas del bar, cuando el pelinegro sonrió, cuando se enfadó con una de sus compañeras, cuando limpió una de las mesas y muchas más donde solo se veía a Loki haciendo algo. Con eso se quedó dormido, y no pudo evitar soñar con el mesero.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy apurado, pues se quedó dormido y él había programado despertarse temprano, pero el maldito despertador hizo lo que quiso y sonó más tarde de lo que esperaba.

— ¡Mi jefe me va a patear! — Decía mientras corría hasta su auto y lo ponía en marcha, a toda velocidad o llegaría tarde. Al final su jefe no lo reprendió, solo lo miró con cara de advertencia que decía claramente que a la próxima, lo iba a patear bien lejos.

— ¿Qué me traes hoy, Odinson? — Le preguntó su jefe con desinterés y cara de aburrimiento.

— Bueno, ayer fui a un café bar y saqué algunas fotos…— Contestó Thor, extendiéndole un sobre marrón.

— Oh, valla, que interesante… — Dijo sarcástico el hombre, comenzando a sacar las fotografías. El hombre cambió su expresión a una más de sorpresa, pues, las fotos eran más buenas de lo que él se había planteado en su mente. — Oh… ¿Cambiando a nuevos aires, Odinson? — Preguntó el hombre.

— Solo pasaba por allí y me pareció una buena idea para el área de Sociedad. — Respondió Thor.

— Están bien, puedes dejarlas. — Dijo tomando una de las fotos y seguir observándolas. — Me gusta la del mesero de espaldas ¿No tienes otra de él? Se ve atractivo. — Comentó el hombre, tomándola foto entre sus dedos. Thor le hubiera dicho que sí, la foto en la que Loki se veía de enfrente, pero no lo hizo. No es que no quisiera mostrársela... ¿A quién engañaba? No, no quería mostrársela ni por nada en la vida, no sabía muy bien a qué se debía ese sentimiento de querer adueñarse del pelinegro. Para ser más precisos, le daba celos de que alguien más viera al mesero. ¿Y si le preguntaba quién era y lo iba a buscar? No, de ninguna manera.

— No… No tengo otra foto… — Mintió Thor.

— Waaa ¡Que lastima!

Thor le dio las gracias a su jefe y se fue a su cubículo en la editorial, y sin que su jefe lo viera sacó la foto de Loki de frente con la bandeja, sonrió tontamente a la foto y luego la volvió a guardar. Oh si, esa foto no iba a salir a ningún lado, de eso estaba seguro.

Loki se había convertido en su pequeño secreto.

Y no lo iba a compartir con nadie.

* * *

_NA: Bien, nunca publiqué en esta página (Porque nunca la entendí, y no sabía como carajos publicar) Así que es el primer fanfic que publicaré (Porque los demás están en Amor yaoi) _

_Espero que les guste, y dejen sus criticas. _

_Se aceptan tomatazos y latigazos (?)_

_Oh, Em, este es el primer long-fic que estoy haciendo de esta pareja, por lo tanto no tengo idea de como me quedará al final, esperemos que bien o por lo menos pasable. _


	2. Un pequeña excusa

**Capítulo 2**

'' **Una pequeña excusa ''**

Una semana había pasado desde que Thor fotografió a Loki en aquel café, y lo único que hacía en esos días era ver y suspirarle a la foto del mesero. Jane, su novia lo había notado algo extraño, se había dado cuenta de las divagaciones del rubio, pero le restó importancia pensando que tal vez era a causa del trabajo y el estrés que le ocasionaba su jefe a veces.

La revista había sido un éxito, las personas dedicadas a ese tema habían quedado encantadas con las fotos y él estaba muy contento por eso. Su nombre había salido junto a las tofos que tomó, y sin embargo no le interesaba del todo. Ahora la razón que ocupaba su mente era…

El mesero, oh majestuosos mesero de cabello negro y bonitos ojos que ahora se le hacía imposible olvidar, ¿cómo podría? Aquella persona le hacía saltar el corazón de una manera que seguro Jane se daría cuenta de que estaba 'enamorado' y no precisamente de ella. ¿Enamorado? No, él no podía estar enamorado de otro otra persona que no fuera su querida Jane, y menos de otro hombre. Tal vez eso se debía a que la foto era demasiado buena y por eso la admiraba tanto.

— ¡Odinson! — Llamó su jefe al ver que este estaba a punto de retirarse, era la hora del almuerzo y a eso iba a él rubio, ya que no había comido en todo el día.

— ¿Sí? — Contestó Thor temiendo de que el hombre le arruinara su hora libre.

— Tengo un trabajo para ti. — Dijo sin rodeos el hombre, si, efectivamente le iba a arruinar su hora. — Necesito que fotografíes a alguien.

— ¿Es alguien famoso? — Preguntó Thor.

— Si, muy famoso diría yo. — Contestó su jefe. — Esta semana en la revista haremos un especial sobre la estrella Tony Stark y tú serás el fotógrafo, así que toma tu chaqueta y vamos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Pero es mi hora libre. — Se quejó Thor pero su jefe hizo oídos sordo y prosiguió a caminar a la salida, mientras se ponía su chaqueta de cuero. Thor, bufando y haciendo casos a regañadientes hizo lo mismo.

Luego de eso Thor terminó totalmente exhausto, jamás en su vida había escuchado tanto sarcasmo e ironía en una persona. Sin duda Tony Stark era una persona ''especial'' según su jefe, lo único que la revista debía de agregar en la descripción era; egoísta, sínico y grosero, pero obviamente esa información en la revista sería una gran polémica para los que admiraban a aquel hombre. Pero bien, ese trabajo le dejaría a las revistas _Chismes al Día._

Eran las ocho de la noche y por dios que, tenía hambre. En ese momento recordó que al mesero y el café bar, tal vez pasaría a comer algo allí. No tenía otra escusa más que su estómago rugiendo como fiera, y que estaba a unas cuadras del lugar, así que cambió su rumbo al café. Esta vez, desde lejos pudo ver que aquel bonito lugar se llamaba _Il Piccola Ita_. Le pareció un nombre bonito, y acuerdo con el lugar ya que se le notaba el toque de italiano.

Entró al bar y se sentó en la mesa que se había sentado la última vez, se preguntó si su lindo mesero se encontraba allí. Ya que no lo veía por ningún lado, ah, seguro de noche no trabajaba. Esperó en su asiento a ser atendido, miró el menú y ya tenía preparado lo que iba a pedir, solo faltaba que la mesera le atendiera cosa que no pasaba ¿Por qué la mesera no venía? Joder, si no fuera porque tenía mucha hambre…

— Lamento la tardanza…— Dijo alguien a su lado ¡Era Loki! Y le estaba hablando a él. Thor se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó en la silla apropiadamente para luego mirarlo, tratando por todos los santos no sonrojarse, pero la presencia del pelinegro le provocaba cierto calor en sus mejillas.

— Ehem… Se demoraron un poco. — Intentó protestar Thor.

— Si, es que nos quedamos sin personal hoy, lo lamentamos mucho, enserio. — Se disculpaba Loki y Thor no podía hacer más que contemplarlo. Imagínenselo así; Loki hablando mientras emanaba brillos y flores a su alrededor y Thor mirándolo con sus ojos completamente dilatados de tanta belleza…— ¿Va a ordenar algo? — Preguntó Loki mientras sacaba su libreta. Thor en ese momento reaccionó dándose cuenta de que había estaba mirando al mesero más de la cuenta.

— Em si… Me gustaría el especial de ¿Canelones? Se oye bastante rico. — Dijo Thor a lo que Loki anotó.

— ¿Y de postre? — Preguntó nuevamente Loki.

— Hm, Panacota con chocolate… — Thor no tenía idea de lo que estaba pidiendo, no era aficionado a la comida italiana. De hecho, nunca probó otra cosa que no fuera espagueti, que además los compraba en tiendas de comida rápida o _delivery_. Si, Thor no era para nada el tipo de hombre que hacía las cosas por si solos, su casa estaba limpia solo y cuando su novia Jane iba de visita y esta, obviamente hacía todo el aseo.

— Enseguida le traigo su orden, nuevamente, perdone la demora. — Dijo Loki, disculpándose de nuevo. Y Thor, le sonrió tiernamente, no tenía forma de describir al pelinegro, ni siquiera un conjunto de letras podía expresar con suficiencia a tal personalidad.

Luego de un justo tiempo de esperar, su platillo ordenado ya estaba listo y el mismo Loki se lo había entregado. Nuevamente se quedó embobado viendo cada movimiento del chico, no podía evitarlo ¿Para qué engañarse?

Comió su cena e increíblemente le gustó, los canelones estaban exquisitos y el poste, simplemente delicioso. No tenía ánimos de irse, aun quería permanecer allí y ver como trabajaba el pelinegro. Thor se cuestionaba el hecho de que tal vez, tenía una extraña obsesión por el mesero. Pero la descartó, poniendo en su lugar una excusa barata de que solo era el hecho de que Loki era demasiado atractivo. Miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que ya eran las diez y media de la noche. En ese momento sonó su teléfono celular, el rubio medio reticente contestó.

— Que pasa…— Contestó de mala gana Thor.

— _¿Qué pasa? Pasa que me dejaste plantada, IDIOTA._ — Era Jane y al parecer estaba muy enojada.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Preguntó el rubio confundido.

— _¿Ah? ¡No puedo creer que hayas olvidado nuestro aniversario como pareja! Thor, hoy era nuestro día_. — Oh, lo había olvidado por completo ¡Que tonto! Y todo por la culpa de… Bueno, ya vería a quien echarle toda la culpa, por el momento solo tenía que pensar en una buena excusa.

— Lo lamento, es que mi jefe me dio un trabajo extra y recién término…— Se excusó, no era mentira o una buena parte no lo era. Pero eso pareció calmar un poco a la enfurecida chica.

— _¿Dónde estás? _

— Estoy camino a casa. — Mintió Thor.

— _Está bien, te espero._ — Y con eso colgó. Thor después de cortar dio un suspiro de resignación, no sabía en qué iba mal con Jane. Últimamente la chica había estado comportándose de forma ''irritante'' para el gusto de Thor, y es que a veces se enfadaba sin sentido o sin tener un argumento válido. Y él tampoco le daba razones aparentes, hoy era una excepción que no volvería a pasar.

— ¿Problemas? — Hay no, mal momento meserito apuesto. Era Loki que limpiaba la mesa que estaba junto a la de Thor.

— ¿Eh? O lo siento, no te escuché ¿Dijiste algo? — En verdad si escuchó la pregunta, pero quería seguir escuchando su sensual voz.

— Pregunté si, tenías problemas. — Dijo Loki mientras repasaba la mesa con una franela.

— Solo era mi novia. — Respondió Thor echándose hacia atrás desganado.

— Ya veo… — Simplemente contestó Loki, incorporándose y mirando por primera vez a los ojos de Thor, el cual quedó maravillado con su mirada.

— No creo que se le deba llama ''problema'' aunque no creo que se solucione. — Dijo Thor desviando su mirada un poco para luego volver a ver a Loki, quien lo miraba tiernamente, para el parecer de Thor.

— Yo creo que todo se solucionará pronto, solo debes creer. — Dijo Loki dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, transmitiéndole su confianza. El rubio en ese momento se estaba conteniendo de no abalanzarse sobre el rubio y abrazarlo fuertemente, para no dejarlo ir jamás.

— Eso espero…— Después de eso Thor pagó su cuenta y se fue directo a su apartamento, donde lo estaría esperando su querida novia Jane. La chica se había desquitado — nuevamente — recriminándole su tardanza, Thor cansado y aburrido del sermón optó por ignorarla el resto de la noche. Lo cual fue pero porque la chica se había retirado del edificio echando humo por las orejas y llena de cólera.

Basta decir que a Thor poco le importó el hecho, porque en toda la noche, no había dejado de pensar en el mesero — de nuevo— tomando por completo sus pensamientos.

— Mierda… Debí sacarle otra foto. — Se lamentó Thor ya en su habitación y recostado en su cama. Tal vez la próxima le sacaría una nueva foto, por el momento se iba a conformar con la que tenía. Aunque le gustaría tener otras más, desde otra perspectiva, otro ángulo, otra foto más personal y más íntima.

Por el momento solo se conformaría con sus fantasías.

* * *

_N/A:_

_Me tardé un poco, pero es que no tenía tiempo de escribir por la escuela y en casa (con mi familia ruidosa) no podía :P_

_Espero que les guste. _

_No tengo mucho que decir sobre el cap, LOL, notarán que puse cosas relacionadas con la cultura Italiana. Es que ¡No se me ocurría nada Yanki! Así que, usé mi poca información sobre cosas o comidas italiana y quedó así. _

_Por cierto, el nombre del café '' Il Piccola Ita'' lo inventé no se si existirá (?_

_Il piccola : La pequeña_

_Ita: Abreviación de Italia, Ita-lia._

_Saludos! _

_PD: ¿Que piensan? ¿Thor y Jane romperán la relación? Díganme que creen. _


	3. Choques del destino, en su estado puro

**Capítulo 3**

**Choques del destino, en estado puro**

Noches en vela, peleas constantes y su jefe que no paraba de exigirle demás. A todo esto, Thor comenzaba a fastidiarle, y a cansarle en ese aspecto. Estaba cansado de no poder dormir, de pelear con Jane.— De la que por cierto, se dio cuenta de que la relación no iba más— y de su fastidioso jefe, que creía que él tenía las respuestas y soluciones del mundo ¡Era fotógrafo! No un periodista o reportero. Ahora resulta que tenía que hacer ''notas'' para las fotos y revistas de no sabía dónde.

Cayó exhausto al sillón, que se encontraba en la sala. Quedando totalmente despatarrado y estirado gracias al cansancio que tenía en esos momentos, solo hacía unos segundos que había terminado esa nota para la revista y se sentía como; cuando estaba en la escuela y terminaba un examen. No, sin duda, eso no era para él. Pero de nuevo, todo gracias a su asqueroso jefe.

Sacó su celular, quien desde hace un buen rato no dejaba de sonar y como quería terminar su trabajo, no lo atendió. Miró el número que lo había llamado más de veinte veces ese día y se trataba, sin duda, de su madre. Así que marcó el número y la llamó él.

—Hola, Ma'— Saludó Thor, cuando la mujer atendió.

—_Hijo, estaba muy preocupada ¿Por qué no atendías_? — Preguntó la mujer, se podía percibir su preocupación y angustia. — _Tu padre estuvo a punto de llamar a la policía…_

—No exageren, estaba terminando un trabajo_._ — Contestó el rubio, rodando los ojos ante la exageración de su querida madre.

—_Hijo… ¿Pasa algo?_ — Preguntó finalmente la mujer.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Él ya sabía a qué se refería, pero prefería esperar a que su madre terminase de hablar.

—_Jane, me habló el otro día y me dijo que estabas raro, y hace poco vino llorando a mi casa a hablarme de ti._ — Dijo la mujer, — _así que dime Thor ¿Qué pasa con Jane?_

—Ahg… No lo sé Ma'… Creo que no quiero estar más con ella. — Confesó Thor con toda su sinceridad, pues, su madre le había enseñado a siempre decir la verdad o al menos; delante de ella. — Quiero terminar. — Finalizó el rubio. Él sabía que Frigga esperaba que él se casara con la mujer, pero ya tenía en claro que ese deseo no se iba a cumplir.

—_Yo creo que debes pensar mejor lo que harás, sabes que hagas lo que hagas es tu decisión y yo no intervendré_. — Su madre, siempre apoyaba las decisiones de su hijo, siempre. Aunque tal vez sean las menos indicadas, ella sabía que Thor era capaz de manejar su vida por un buen camino.

—Gracias mamá. —Agradeció Thor, con una cálida sonrisa. Estuvieron charlando por un tiempo más, hasta que por fin la mujer decidió cortar. Aún era temprano, apenas eran las nueve de la noche. Por lo tanto el rubio decidió dar una vuelta con su coche antes de irse a descansar, necesitaba refrescar su mente.

Thor silbaba una pegajosa canción que pasaban por la radio, mientras doblaba en la siguiente avenida. Todo estaba normal, hasta que vio como alguien se le cruzaba delante. Pero fue tarde cuando quiso frenar, ya lo había atropellado. Rápidamente salió del automóvil y corrió al cuerpo tendido en el asfalto.

Miró para todos sus alrededores en busca de ayuda, pero las calles estaban desiertas ¡¿Nadie salía los domingos?! Eso parece. Se acercó al cuerpo que estaba recostado de lado, su cabello negro y sedoso le cubría la cara y por ende no pudo reconocerlo. En cuanto apartó los mechones del rostro e inmediatamente lo reconoció ¡Era Loki! ¡Atropelló a Loki!

— ¡Oh, por Dios! — Exclamó Thor con preocupación, no sabía qué hacer. Entonces sacó su celular, pero cuando iba a marcar a emergencia lo pensó mejor. Si llamaba, seguro lo arrestaban por haberlo atropellado y él, —obviamente — no quería eso. Así que cargó el cuerpo inconsciente y lo metió en su auto, en la parte del pasajero. Pudo notar que tenía algunos moretones a causa del golpe.

Thor se sentía muy nervioso y preocupado, apenas podía digerir lo que había pasado y lo que estaba pasando. Trataba de reconstruir el momento en que atropelló al pelinegro ¿Cómo no pudo verlo antes? Es decir, aquel chico salió de la nada y al parecer muy apurado, como para que cruzara la calle de esa manera tan bruta, pero quien sabe.

Condujo de vuelta hasta su casa, cargó nuevamente a Loki y lo recostó en el sillón, miró las pequeñas, pero notables heridas y pensó que lo mejor sería curarla. Aunque… Lo primero sería que lo limpiara un poco.

Poco a poco el pelinegro comenzaba a despertar, se estiró sobre la cálida cama que lo reconfortaba. Sintió un pequeño tirón de ardor en la parte de sus costillas, he hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor. Cuando aquella punzada se fue por unos momentos prosiguió a seguir durmiendo en la cómoda cama. Que por cierto, olía muy diferente. Aspiró con fuerza y percibió un toque de vainilla, pero sobre todo; la masculinidad de aquellas sábanas. Esto le pareció muy raro, ya que él no recordaba que sus sábanas olieran de tal manera.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, y con atención observó el lugar. Ese no era su cuarto, tampoco era la casa de su pareja o mejor dicho; ex pareja ¿Dónde rayos estaba? No podía reconocer para nada aquel lugar. Inmediatamente sus sentidos se pusieron alertas e intentó incorporarse, pero el dolor en sus costillas volvió aún más punzante.

—Conque ya despertaste... — Dijo una voz que entraba de la puerta, era un hombre —bastante fornido, — de cabellera rubia, muy rubia.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Preguntó Loki tajante y cubriéndose con las sábanas.

—Oh, no te haré nada, te traje el desayuno… — Le dijo el rubio, dejando la bandeja en la mesita de luz que estaba al costado de la cama. — Y mi nombre es, Thor Odinson, pero puedes decirme Thor. — Dijo el rubio con una alegre sonrisa, pero aun así al pelinegro se le hacía muy sospechoso.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Thor… — Preguntó, pronunciando las palabras con cierto recelo.

—Bueno, anoche sin querer te atropellé con mi auto y como estabas herido te traje aquí, te limpié y te curé. — Contestó Thor con toda la sinceridad, a lo que Loki lo miró muy sorprendido y confundido a la vez.

— ¿Cómo pasó todo? — Preguntó el pelinegro, mientras presionaba el puente de su nariz con los dedos, tratando de recordar algo de la noche anterior.

—Te cruzaste delante y no me diste tiempo de frenar… Para que veas que yo, no tengo la culpa. — Dijo Thor. Entonces Loki recordó:

Estaba corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas podían llegar, después de lo que había visto en aquel apartamento. No quería voltear a ver, no quería regresar a aquel lugar jamás y correr era lo único que estaba haciendo. Hasta que cruzó la avenida, sin siquiera mirar. Luego, todo fue oscuro y penumbras.

—Oh… — Dijo Loki, de un momento a otro el pelinegro se destapó y miró su vestimenta. Era un pijama azul, el cual le quedaba muy grande y recordó. — Dijiste… ¿Qué me limpiaste y curaste? — Preguntó el pelinegro, con su cara oculta por sus pelos.

—Claro, estabas todo herido y sudado, no te iba a dejar así... — Pero antes de poder decir una palabra más, una almohada le fue aventada fuertemente.

—E-eres un ¡Pervertido! — Le gritó Loki, totalmente roja de la vergüenza y sujetándose a sí mismo con fuerza, tratando de ''cubrir'' su cuerpo. Entonces miró por entre sus pantalones y ¡Su ropa interior no estaba! Eso aumento más su vergüenza. — ¡Pervertido! ¡Violador! ¡Secuestrador! — Gritaba, Thor tuvo que taparse los oídos ya que sus gritos era muy, pero muy fuertes. Ahora el rubio se cuestionaba si era el mismo mesero que había conocido antes, con aquella voz suave y seductora, que tanto le… ¡No era momentos!

— ¡No, yo no soy eso! Yo jamás te haría nada, te lo aseguro. — Intentó convencer Thor, con la mano en el corazón, en señal de que decía toda la verdad. Loki alzó su brazo para tirarle —esta vez una lámpara, — pero otro fuerte dolor en sus costillas lo detuvo, e instintivamente se agarró en la parte herida. — No deberías de esforzarte mucho…— Le sugirió Thor, entonces Loki se calmó.

Un fuerte suspiro salió de la boca de Loki, mientras tenía la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente en especial de aquella habitación. Se sentía estresado mentalmente y lo único que quería hacer era descansar. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente, y en cuestión de segundos volvió a quedarse dormido, bajo la atenta mirada de Thor. Quien, no se había perdido ni un segundo.

Thor miró la hora y se sorprendió. — ¡Tengo que ir al trabajo! — Exclamó mientras salía corriendo de la habitación, pero antes de que pusiera llegar a ni una parte se paró en seco recordando algo muy importante. Iba a dejar a Loki solo…

Hizo una nota y la dejó en la mesa de luz, seguramente se despertaría y el no estaría. Este se asustaría y él no quería eso. Por eso le dejó una corta nota. Cuando creyó no olvidarse nada, salió de su casa rumbo a su trabajo. Al llegar, tuvo que afrontar la acusadora mirada de su jefe que le exigía saber, el porqué de su retraso.

La tarde en la oficina no fue para nada divertida, yendo de aquí allá. Haciendo estúpidas notas para las fotos de otros fotógrafos. Escuchando las ridiculeces de su jefe y sobre todo, aguantar las llamadas de su novia, o tal vez debería decir de su ex novia, Jane. Le hubiera gustado recibir una llamada de Loki, ya que le había dejado su número por si le pasaba algo. Pero no, no había llamado ni por curiosidad.

Mientras tanto, Loki comenzaba a despertar de su largo sueño. Se sentía mucho mejor que antes, y su cuerpo ya no dolía tanto. Se hizo un bollo en la cama, no tenía ánimos de salir de las cálidas sábanas. Aspiró hondo el aroma y despertó, levantándose de forma abrupta de la cama.

—No fue un sueño… — Dijo Loki, con los ojos bien abiertos. Los cuales luego, se llenaron de lágrimas de tristeza. — Es cierto… Fui engañado… — Pronunció por último, antes de salirse por completo de la cama. A un costado de esta había unas pantuflas, grande, pero que eran útiles ya que el suelo estaba muy frío.

Miró hacia la mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama y vio la nota, la leyó:

''_Tengo que irme a trabajar, _

_Si necesitas algo, puedes usar lo que quieras en mi casa, _

_Siéntete cómodo. _

_Dejé mi número en la puerta del refrigerador, _

_Llama si pasa algo. _

_Thor. ''_

Dejó la nota en su lugar, y notó con la bandeja de desayuno seguía allí y sin tocar. El té estaba frío ya, al igual que las tostadas. Tomó la bandeja y caminó a lo que él creía era la cocina. La casa no era tan grande, así que no era difícil de buscar las distintas habitaciones.

Dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se dispuso a inspeccionar el reducido lugar en el que estaba en esos momentos, una ventana no tan grande, la típica mesa redonda y la heladera. Se acercó a esta y ahí, se encontraba el número de teléfono del rubio. Pensó en llamarlo y pedirle gracias por su hospitalidad, e irse de ahí. Pero recordó que no tenía ropa y no sabía dónde, aquel hombre, la había dejado.

Su estómago rugió y recordó que no había comido nada, suspiró, no quería ser maleducado y tomar las cosas de una propiedad que ni siquiera conocía bien. Pero aquel rubio le había dicho en la nota que se sintiera ''cómodo''. Así que abrió la heladera, esperando que haya algo comestible, pero no encontró nada. Más que algunas sopas instantáneas, algunos huevos —quien sabe en qué estado. — Miró la alacena y allí había cereales, algunos fideos y tomate enlatado. Tal vez con eso podría hacer algo…

Thor salió de su trabajo a las doce en punto, justo a la hora del almuerzo. Ahora que lo recordaba, no había comprado nada para comer, ni para que su ''huésped'' comiera. Pero ya estaba de camino a su casa, suponía que cuando llegara vería que podría comer para ir a comprar. Él no era bueno cocinando, de hecho no le gustaba, prefería comer fuera o pedir algo del _delivery._

Al entrar a su casa, lo único que lo llamó fue el rico aroma que provenía de la cocina, atraído como cualquier mosquito hipnotizado por una bombilla de luz, caminó en dirección a la cocina. Allí sobre el lento fuego se encontraba la causa de semejante olor, lo destapó y se podía apreciar la exquisitez que se estaba cocinando a fuego lento.

—Huele bien ¿no? — Se escuchó la voz de Loki detrás del rubio, este estaba parado detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados y una pequeña sonrisa. Loki aún seguía con su piyama, pero con un delantal puesto para no ensuciarse.

—Eh, ah… Em, así es. — Dijo Thor, avergonzado por haberse visto descubierto de esa manera.

—Perdón si utilicé tus cosas, y toqué tu comida, pero es que tenía mucha hambre. — Decía Loki, disculpándose un poco. Ahora Thor podía apreciar mejor al pelinegro, a la mañana había estado algo denso y ¿Gritón? Ahora estaba más amable y ¡Cocinó!

—Oh, no pasa nada, me alegra saber que esa cocina se está utilizando para algo bueno. — Dijo Thor, dedicándole una brillante sonrisa, esto apenó mucho a Loki, haciendo que se sonrojara y a su vez, que el corazón de Thor comenzara a palpitar de forma inesperada.

—M-me imagino que debes tener hambre… — Dijo Loki, caminando en dirección a la cocina y apagando el fuego, para luego tomar la olla y ponerla en medio de la mesa.

—Claro…— Respondió Thor, un tanto embobado. — ¡Claro! — Esta vez lo dijo con más ánimos y Loki le sonrió.

—Entonces a comer. — Le contestó el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a servir la comida en dos platos, había hecho espagueti, con un salsa muy simple —ya que en la heladera de Thor no había mucho— en el plato de Loki, este le puso queso para rallar, en cambio Thor, no le agregó nada ya que al rubio le gustaba así.

—Está delicioso… — Dijo Thor, sorprendido al probar la comida que Loki había preparado. Si fuera por el rubio, no dejaría que el pelinegro se fuera nunca.

—Hmm… Si, bueno…Quería darte las gracias por haberme ayudado y curado. — Dijo Loki, a lo que Thor le sonrió cálidamente.

—No hay de qué, después de todo yo te arrollé con mi auto. — Dijo Thor, riendo. Y Loki le sonrió.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Thor insistió en que el lavaría los platos — aunque jamás tocó un en su vida, — ya que Loki había cocinado, y era una política que el que no cocinó debe de lavar. Y así lo hizo, después de todo Loki estaba medio herido y según el rubio, no debía de esforzarse mucho. Cuando terminó de lavar buscó al pelinegro por todos lados de la caza, pero no lo encontró. Miró por la ventaba y allí sentado en el tercer escalón de la puerta se encontraba el pelinegro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Loki? —Preguntó el rubio. Notó que este traía puesta su ropa del día anterior. La había lavado y al parecer estaba a punto de irse, ya que se había puesto de pie.

—Creo que ya debo de irme. — Dijo, extendiéndole la mano, para que el otro la estrechara. — Fue un placer conocerte. — Thor, un poco triste aceptó la mano del otro, apretándola medio fuerte.

— ¿No prefieres quedarte un poco más? —Preguntó Thor, no quería que Loki se fuera. Ya que tal vez, no lo volvería a tener tan cerca como en esos momentos. — Digo, por tus heridas.

—No, esto bien ahora, gracias. — Dijo, entonces comenzó a caminar.

— ¡Espera! ¿No quieres que te lleve? — Preguntó Thor, pero nuevamente Loki se negó. Y con eso se fue.

Thor, entró a su casa. Y como hace varios días atrás había comenzado a hacer, se tiró al sillón. Pensando en las tantas cosas que había pasado en un día. No podía quitarse de la mente a Loki, ahora menos que lo había tenido tan cerca. Que lo había agarrado entre sus brazos cuando lo metió en su auto y que había sentido su piel cuando lo había bañado.

Ahora sabía que su corazón comenzaba a latir de una forma que jamás lo había sentido latir, este se comportaba distinto cada vez que pensaba en el pelinegro.

No estaba muy seguro, pero tenía el presentimiento de que se estaba comenzando a enamorar…

De ese mesero, de Loki.


End file.
